ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Humungousaur (TNO)
Humungosaur is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Ben as Humungousaur Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In The New Omniverse Humungousaur wears black briefs with a green waistband with bones and a green double-sash across his chest containing the Ultimatrix MK10 symbol. Humungousaur now has grey fingernails instead of brown, a slightly bigger chin, green eyes in the same hue of his sash, and his nose has shifted to his forehead.His chest is now green. Ben 10,000 as Humungousaur He has the same appearance as his UAF counterpart, but has grey finger nails and the Ultimatrix MK10 symbol is on his chest. He also has his Heroes United color scheme. Ultimate Ben as Humugousaur He has his UAF appearance, but with his OV art-style. He also has grey finger nails. Albedo as Negative Humungousaur In The New Omniverse, Negative Humungousaur has a darker skin color and a red double-sash across his chest like Ben's Humungousaur. His eyes are the same red as his sash. Also his Ultimatrix symbol has now moved back to the center of his chest. humungousaur 10K.png|Humungousaur by Ben 10,000 Ultimate ben 10 humungousaur.png|Ultimate Ben's Variant Albedo humungousaur tno.png|Albedo's Variant dino mighty.png|Ben 23's Dino-Mighty 42.png|Ken 10's Diamondhead Powers and Abilities Humungousaur possesses incredible strength. According to Eugene, Humungousaur is strong enough to lift Way Big.He is able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. In Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction, Humungousaur can do a shoulder charge and make shockwaves by slamming the ground. Humungousaur has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows. Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on spine) without changing size. In the video game Ben 10: Alien Force, Humungousaur was shown to be immune to freezing. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to knock away Malware's third form easily, as shown in Showdown: Part 2. In Primus, Humungousaur charged and rammed Vilgax while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros. Humungousaur is quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knights' battle horses in Eye of the Beholder, perform a slide tackle in Special Delivery and be able to evade attacks while jumping in Showdown: Part 2. Humungousaur has a powerful roar, which he used to scare away some reporters as seen in Fame. Weaknesses Humungousaur's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Humungousaur to manage. Humungousaur is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. However, his greatest weakness is his extreme vulnerable to electricity. History By Ben *In Jurassic Planet, the Vaxasaurian DNA sample was acquired. Humungousaur later appeared tree times in that episode. **The first time Ben transformed into Humungousaur but then switched to Astrodactyl. **The second time he was used Hummungousaur quickly fought rex before Rex evolved into Ultimate Rex. **The third time Humungousaur went Ultimate. *In 23 Equals 10 Ben 23 in Ben's body transformed into Humungousaur andfought vilgax bfore transforming into Frankenstrike. *In Failure: Part 1 Humungousaur was used to battle Fisttrick and Trumpibulor, easily defeating them. By Albedo *In Double Trouble Humungousaur went Ultimate. By Albedo (Dimension X) *In To Dimension X We Go!, Albedo used Humungousaur, who then went Ultimate. By Ben (Dimension X) *In To Dimension X We Go!, Ben X used his Vaxasurian form before he transformed into Atomix. By Infern *In Failure: Part 2, Infern used Humungousaur and battled Ultimate Jetray. Gallery Category:Waybig101 Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Vaxasaurians